Through the Mind
by Omigesh
Summary: First Impressions matters. So does the saying "Silence is Golden". Put that into one person and BAM! You get one heck of an awesome character. But... You ever heard of "Looks are Deceiving" ? About time he learns some themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Debut**

**Summary **First Impressions matters. So does the saying "Silence is Golden". Put that into one person and BAM! You get one heck of an awesome character. But... You ever heard of "Looks are Deceiving" ? About time he learns some themes.

**Genre **Romance, Adventures, Drama, and your classic Comedies.

**Posted **March 30, 2013, 7:40pm

**Updated **N/A

**Story**

He noticed her for the first time, perched on the smallest floating block in the never ending sky of his dimension. Her long, lengthy crimson hair floated messily behind her. Her dark green eyes were focused on him in curiosity. He noticed how her brown face was almost flawless, if it wasn't for the sharp, single tooth that was found at the end of her mouth.

Her clothes were plain and simple. All she wore was a black kimono with a white butterfly pattern. She had white bandages wrapped around her skinny waist with a red ribbon standing out. And all that ending with plain, black ninja boots.

The mysterious girl had a brown rabbit in her hands. It nibbled on her moving fingers. It tickled her skin but she tried to ignore it, smiling and chuckling here and there and softly petting the thing.

He wanted to ask questions but he enjoyed the peace and quiet as it was. He didn't a disturbance. He let her stare as long as she pleased. He didn't care. At least he wasn't being disturbed.

He saw her again in the next few days. She was in the same place and still had those same, green curious eyes. What was different was her outfit. She only had on bandages around her chest, and a long sleeved fishnet shirt. She had black shorts and the same ninja shoes.

She had that same brown rabbit in her hands as it was doing the same actions as it was before. Though, the girl made a good effort not to show any emotions but he could tell she was struggling.

He wondered how she changed clothes, seeing that this was HIS dimension and there were no wardrobes in HIS dimension. Especially not for women.

But nevertheless, he kept quiet and let the girl stay there. He didn't pester her with any questions and vice versa. It was good quiet and it was going to stay quiet.

A few weeks have passed and he came back to his dimension once again. Finding that same girl there as well. She always wore a different outfit every time and the same rabbit was always with her. He soon found it comforting to find the mysterious girl with him every time he would go to his dimension. He would look forward into staring into her curious face. He needed to look forward to something other than current nuisances.

It's been a few months since he returned to his dimension. He still found the girl there, but with a few adjustments. Her hair had gotten longer. Also, her crimson her have gotten red at the ends. She had a more... Mature outfit on this time. She only had bandages wrapped around her medium bust and a long, black skirt. The back of her skirt was long, but in the front was short. A little too short. Though he was stoic and emotionless, he was male. And males always had that perverted side. And he did enjoy what she was wearing.

The girl seemed a little... Despondent and even a little deprived maybe. Her eyes shifted away from him and onto the same brown rabbit as she shifted her body away from him.

He couldn't help but feel... Awkward. Maybe he was staring too much? Oh well. He shrugged and continued to stare at the red sky and the black blocks that continued to move.

The next few days, he came back to his dimension but he was different. His attitude was different and he seemed even more stoic. Also, he looked horrific.

It was the first major action he saw her take. She jumped down from the cube and clumsily landed on her butt. She flushed and scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah, I'm no ninja." She stated and stood.

It was the first words she had ever said since they've first seen each other. Her voice was mature, despite how she looked which was a teen.

The crimson haired girl walked over to the man, not being so cautious cause she didn't know what he was capable of... And the other thing was she's... Well let's just say she doesn't make the smartest decisions.

"You're different from then." She stated and tilted her head at him, looking at him with her same, huge curious eyes. "What happened, anyway?" She asked.

He didn't expect her to be like this. Her personality just threw him off. Way off. He expected her to be the quiet type and not the one to talk much or talk so freely. Instead he gets this. A teen trapped in a woman's body. Or just a teen-woman.

Right about now, the mysterious girl was nose to nose to the man. Or perhaps nose to mask. He could tell she wasn't afraid because fear didn't radiate from her body, and she showed no fear in her eyes.

"How did you get in here?" He questioned and narrowed his eyes at the sudden distance between them. She wasn't surprised. She expected, no she hoped he'd be like this. She always went for the cold type, but she doubted she'd get close to this one anyway.

The teen-woman took a few steps back and slammed herself on the floor then shrugged. "Heck if I know!" She then crossed her arms. "It's like... I just woke up here..." She stated more to herself than the man a few steps in front of her.

"Well leave."

"Eh?"

"Leave."

"Look, I would if I could," the girl made her hand to sideways, "but I'm stuck here. Ever since you noticed me, right?"

Tobi only stared down at the confused woman below him. "I want you out of here by the end of this—"

"What time is it anyway, huh?" The teen-woman asked. "I've been here for so loooong!" She resided to lay on her back so she simply fell back. "Without a clock. Without food and water. Without outside. I'm just... Here."

"I liked you better when you were silent." The man said suddenly. He didn't like the way she was acting. It didn't fit her... Probably it fits her name... Just maybe. When he was thinking, he didn't notice that she was standing once again. She moved a lot...

"Most of times I'm just quiet since there's nothing to do here," she said and turned away from the man, "That's why I was quiet."

"How were you changing clothes and there are no wardrobes in this dimension?" He changed the topic and the teen-woman simply glanced over her shoulder and shrugged.

"Again, how should I know?" She said. "They just appear on me everyday. And I should know because I'm sleepless."

"Sleepless?" The man asked with curiosity. Humans go to sleep. They needed it. Without it, they wouldn't function properly.

"Yup, yup!" The girl said and turned around, facing him. "Don't get me wrong, I loved to sleep! But here, I never find myself actually going to sleep. It's depressing, really." When the man didn't respond, she took a seat. "You look different." She stated.

"I'm aware."

"And you sound different."

"I'm aware."

"And you look worn out." He didn't respond. Twice was already enough. She should get the picture that he was aware by now. "What happened?" She tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"If it's not concerning you, I believe it doesn't matter what occurred." He snapped and whirled away. Like every other time he would leave. He would just whirl away. But this time, it was less pleasant.

The girl shrugged, seeing that he'd be back soon. He would always come back, after all. Instead of sulking, she shrugged and looked up to the still floating boxes above her.

"Now... How to get back up there?"

•••

**A/N** Oh and you won't find out who's who until the next chapter or on chapter 3. It was obvious who the male was. And since the female is an OC of mine, guess her name! Hey! If the first person to guess her name correctly, or close to correct, how about I feature you in this story, eh?

This was stuck in my head for a long while, and I couldn't get it out unless it was written. And if I thought it was written poorly, I would delete it and start all over again. So this is my final master piece! Ha.

I really took the time and the effort to write this. I mean... Most of my stories are mostly dialogue and for this chapter to be hardly any? Wow. I worked hard. And hard work, earns what? Reviews. And with reviews, that makes me happy. And happy makes me write. And since this story is like the main one in my head, I'll write even more chapters! Yay!

So please RR : ) I'd really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

BIG thanks and much love to my two first reviewers, Lemrinth, RainbowSkittles7394, and Guest, on my story! This chapter is for you guys and I hope you like it! Make sure to tell more people about this story :) Read and Review !

Chapter 2:

The woman laid down on the black block with the same brown bunny on her crimson colored hair. She had a small smile on her face. She was in content because she found her way back onto the black blocks. Turns out, she could jump really high and she was proud of herself because of it. But sometimes, she would think maybe it was this dimension that made her jump really high.

Oh well. She didn't need this right now. It was only her and the bunny. The bunny jumped down from its spot on her head and faced her. The bunny then bounced over to her brown hands and nibbled on them. The girl smiled. And then she chuckled.

She continued to laugh, oblivious to the masked man that was in the dimension also. He was laying down, watching her play with the rabbit with uninterested eyes.

Her outfits came unimportant because they'd change everyday. From being a little classy ninja, to being a skanky prostitute. All she was wearing today was a dark purple kimono that reached her knees and sandals.

The man stood to leave. He spent his time here long enough. And that's when the woman finally noticed him and jumped from the block and in front of him, a little too close.

Again, he remembered why he didn't like her personality.

"I didn't notice you there." She said with a smile, showing her sharp teeth. "But hey, I was expecting that. You're quiet." She took a few steps back.

He only blinked at her with the mask he wore. "I'm trying to solve this puzzle as to why you're still here." He stated and she furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"Again, how should I know," the woman said and put a hand to her chin. "And hey! You didn't tell me your name yet!"

"Same."

"Same is your name?"

He didn't have time for this. He only rolled his eyes. "Call me Tobi." He simply stated.

"So that's not your real name?" She asked and he simply raised an eyebrow... Not that she could see it. "I mean... If your name was 'Tobi' you would say 'My name is Tobi' or 'I'm Tobi.'." The woman elaborated.

Tobi shrugged. Instead, he waited for a response from the mysterious girl and she grinned and stuck her hand out. "Call me Usagi!"

"Same goes for you." He smirked behind his mask and she smiled and nodded. "I know it's not my real name... I can't seem to remember my own, but I've settled on it. It fits me."

"I'm aware." He said and glanced at the brown rabbit that hopped around the black box. He then stared at her. Trying to figure her out. He waved it off then whirled away. Usagi looked to where he stood in confusion. She then shrugged and decided to go test how fast she was, using the blocks in the sky. Besides, he'd be back, right?

Time flew by. It's been a while since Tobi has shown his face in his own dimension. Couldn't he have gone whenever he pleased? Usagi felt lonely. It was just her and the speechless rabbit that was always by her side, unless she decided to go on the ground.

"Maybe he's busy..." Usagi said to herself as she drew on the piece of paper with her few markers she had. At random times, random things would float down to Usagi so she would have something to do. Usagi didn't question it. It gave her something to do. The main colors she have ever received were orange, black, white, and red. But she was grateful.

She would end up drawing random things. First, she drew the black blocks that covered the sky. She also drew the rabbit quite a few times.

She drew a red cloud, which was outlined in white. She was so fond of this idea that she made another, another, and another. She even made a cloak which had a consistent pattern of this cloud.

Feeling lonely, she decided to draw people when more paper fell to the ground. She looked up to the rabbit that looked down at her with its head cocked. She smiled and thanked the rabbit for the gifts. She knew it wasn't the rabbit, but who else was to thank? Tobi? If so, then she'd be highly embarrassed at the outfits that he had given her, if it was him.

Firstly, she drew a male. A rather short male with orange hair and ringed eyes. She made the male have spiky hair he also wore the cloak that she designed. Next, she drew a female. A beautiful female. She made her have short hair and she thought of the idea of her liking paper, so she drew a nice origami piece in her hair.

She then drew a male. A big buff male at that. She laughed at the idea of him looking like some kind of mutated shark so she drew him like a mutated shark. Lastly, she drew a male. A handsome male with pretty eyes. Oh how she wished he could come to life and be her prince.

She then got bored with the concept of drawing and decided she'd finish it later. She jumped up on the block that the same brown bunny had been on. She squatted next to it and petted its head. "Got something else cool for me to play with?"

A few weeks later, she finished the drawing and added color. Her little rabbit god decided to grant her more colors. She drew another male. She gave him bicolored eyes and she smiled at the idea of him being a greedy old male.

Next she drew something that would become quite a nuisance if it was alive. She drew another male with silver hair. She came up with the concept of him being some crazy wacko which was obsessed with a random god.

Next she drew a puppet. She didn't like puppets so that was another thing to draw. She made the puppet have crimson hair like her own to give something that she would like to it. Then she drew another handsome male, in her eyes. With long blonde hair and cerulean eyes. She smiled. She came up with the concept of him being obsessed with explosions. She would dig that.

The next thing she found herself drawing was a weird plant male. She liked nature so why not? She made the weird plant male have two sides. She thought I'd be hilarious if the two argued all the time.

She stared at the last empty page. Something was on her mind but she... She didn't know what it was. She wanted to draw another person that shared the same cloak as all the other cloaked men/ woman...

She thought of it! She smiled and she began drawing.

When she finished, she wrote the four important letters 'T. O. B. I.' Next to the masked figure. "Tobi..." She whispered to herself and stared at the picture. She kept whispering the name to herself, fondly.

She immediately stopped when she felt her cheeks burning. She sighed and gathered the pictures together. She jumped and found a decent sized box to lay them on.

"I don't know what to call you all," she said and looked at the pictures one by one, "so I'll just lay you here and have someone else decide for me."

A/N: Short chapter, yeah I know. And what did I tell you all about reading and reviewing?! Ha... Haha. Just review please? I'm not meaning to sound like a review whore I just want some of you guys opinions!


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi was playing hopscotch on the black blocks the were in the crimson sky. She had them be really close together, with barely any room between the blocks. She was bored, so why not play hopscotch?

"Hey, Chairo..." Usagi began to speak to the rabbit that was always near her. The rabbit liked to stay in the sky, despite it being a land animal. The rabbit did not like going down on the grounds, therefore avoided the grounds. "It's been a few years, huh?"

Usagi only got a head twitch from the rabbit. She put a small, sad smile on her brown face. "Yeah, I know..." The rabbit only cocked its head to the left.

Usagi waved her hands in front of her frantically. "Yeah, yeah! Lets just stop talking about it." She made her final decision. She continued to play hopscotch, or jump the blocks for a few hours before she got tired.

She then went to the block which had the pictures that she drew from a while back. They still look like they were his drawn recently. Quite new. Usagi smiled as she looked through all of the pictures. She really wanted the blonde, to be honest. I mean, she'd really dig him.

Her smile lacked a little when she passed the picture of Tobi. I mean, they didn't do much with each other, but they've seen a lot of each other. She was fond of the secretive Uchiha.

"Tobi..." She had a nostalgic feeling when she said that. It reminded her when she kept whispering that name to herself over and over again. Again, she blushed just thinking about it.

The stacked the pictures neatly together and placed them back down on the block. She hesitated before attempting to go back to the rabbit called 'Chairo' which means 'Brown'. However, she tripped on one of the block's edges and ended up doing a Chinese split between to blocks.

Having good endurance, she just breathed through her teeth and shook of quickly in the matter of seconds before her face had a look of surprise. "T-Tobi...?" she stuttered and looked up at the man covered in black clothes articles. The only thing the man had done was moved his head towards her direction.

She quickly stumbled out of the weird position, falling on the ground, but still running towards a certain someone. Attempting to hug him, she only went THROUGH him. Yes, THROUGH him.

She fell onto the ground and looked back up at Tobi, his back facing her. She didn't care if that was a cold move. She highly missed him. Even a two worded conversation with the man would have her satisfied.

Before she could say anything the man spoke, "I may have found a way to get you out of here." He said, and didn't look back at her.

"O-Oh cool!" She said, smiling and rushing to stand up. She went around the man for their normal greeting: nose to nose and grin to... A different mask? "Oi, your mask looks different this time." It was still orange, yes, but instead of the tiger stripes, it was just consumed with orange with a spiral. Usagi also took in how he has gotten taller. She thought it was good to see him without the cloak, but instead with just black all over.

She then jumped back and grinned. "But I'm different too, see?" Tobi noticed how she had gotten taller and skinner. It wasn't in a anorexic form of skinny. Not at all. She had bigger breast indeed. Her hair was... Lengthier. He liked long hair, but that was... Unnecessarily long. Her dark green eyes had gotten more women like instead of the child like eyes she had before. And the fang that rested on the end of her mouth still bothered him. It just messed with her face a lot.

Tobi only nodded. "I see..." He said. "Now, I want to perform a jutsu that will get you out of this dimension."

"What's a... Jutsu?" Usagi asked with her head tilted. Tobi thought that that was the most stupidest question ever. If she could jump from the distance of those blocks to the ground, why didn't she know what a jutsu is? It was related in a way.

"It's when you expel your chakra in a way." Tobi quickly explained. "Now stand still while I try to perform—"

"Chakra? What's chakra?"

"..." Tobi has met the most dense girly woman ever. It irritated him, but he could manage to tolerate her stupidity. "You'll learn later." He quickly pushed passed that subject as well.

When she got out of his dimension, he decided he'd let her be apart of his moon's eye plan. He could use her in some way. And he just learned that she'd be very hard to teach and wouldn't comprehend most things. He shook his head. Oh how complicated this was.

Before Usagi could even respond, Tobi had done his kamui on the girl to get her back to his current dimension in the other world. Usagi, on the other hand, felt like she was going to throw up. The world around her was spiraling around her, moving in and out. It made her eyes widen unintentionally and god it did hurt her precious, but not so precious eyes.

"Dammit." Tobi whispered to himself as he failed. He must've done something wrong, but what was is it? He killed many people in his other dimension by bringing them here. Why can't he take her out? He looked at the dizzy and slightly confused woman on the floor, eyes resembled to swirls.

Oh right. He never brought someone else out.

"Usagi." He looked down at her, his red eye glowing and Usagi looked in his mask in curiosity before Tobi turned his face away so she could only see his profile. "I'll be back. I won't be too long."

Usagi quickly shook her confused face off and quickly stood, hands to her chest. "Promise?!" She quickly said and ran up to him. "I'm lonely here!"

He only looked at her, not daring to respond. What is she? A kid? Yep. Fuck the teen trapped in a woman's body. She was a kid trapped in a woman's body. Yep. Tobi figured it all out on his own.

Usagi frowned once he warped away. "Back to playing solo games..."

•••

Like Tobi implied promise, he came back in less than two days. He showed no hesitation as he jumped on the same block as Usagi, scaring the living daylights out of her. This time, it was him who was mask to nose.

"You scared me." She said and tilted her head to the side. "I also noticed how you're a very scary person... But I came to find that I actually dig people with masks. So you're alright with me!" She said with a smile.

"Usagi I'm—"

"OOH! I wanted to show you something! It's something I did over the time you were gone. I even perfected it!" She jumped from block to block just to get to her destination. And thinking it was a jutsu, Tobi curiously followed after her.

He had thought wrong.

He had frowned when he saw her searching for something on an empty box. "W-Where'd it go?! I drew and I put it right here!"

It wasn't even a minute before Tobi lost his patience and said rather loudly, "I don't have all day. Come here." She jumped and didn't hesitate to come to her only 'friend'.

"O-Ok." She stuttered. Tobi didn't say anything for a while but looked at how fragile she looked at the moment. No, she wasn't like this. What was going through that thick skull of her's anyway?

"I'm in need of an eye." He said, not interested in small talk. What was the point of it when he's Tobi? Yeah, he's freaking Tobi! He got whatever he wanted, no challenge ever.

"Huh? Why? Don't you have an eye?" She asked, and tilted her head to the side.

"My comrade is in need of an eye." He simply stated. "I need one from you."

"... Give him one of yours?"

"I only have one."

"O-Oh..." She said then looked up at him with a smile. "Well you can have mine, I don't mind at all." She said, but it she was highly uncertain. But anything Tobi wanted, she would definitely give it to him.

Tobi smirked. Getting her to be on his side wasn't going to be so hard after all. She's just too easy. "Sit down." He said. She complied, not saying a word and Tobi sat in front of her, closer than necessary.

"Will this hurt?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tobi shrugged. "Just be quiet." He simply said and reached a hand up to her eye. Usagi struggled to keep herself from flinching or even moving away. And in the matter of seconds, she was screaming. Her pitch could break windows and almost every other glass if some where there at the moment.

From the other end of his dimension, the rabbi turned its head to see Tobi removing Usagi's left eye. It narrowed its eyes and time stopped. Usagi stopped screaming. Matter of fact, she didn't move. Tobi didn't move either. He couldn't. Something was holding him back. The only thing he could move was his eye and that didn't do much work either.

In almost an instant the bunny was in front of him, lying on top of Usagi's head, almost glaring at the masked fool that dared touched Usagi.

"What do you think you're doing?" The rabbit asked with a stern, woman like voice. It was one of those voices of an elderly, strict woman.

Tobi couldn't respond because his bones wouldn't move and when the rabbit flicked its tail, he could move. But only his jaws. Nothing else moved. To say that he was confused was an understatement. "What are you."

"I'm her guardian."


End file.
